Little Moments
by Watchtowerlola
Summary: Momentos ocorridos no decorrer da vida de Edward e Bella, e toda a família Cullen. Sem ordem cronológica. Momentos aleatórios. NC/Lemons
1. Nossa Tarde

**Little Moments**

**Disclaimer: **Babys, Twilight não me pertence e nenhum dos personagens. Mas bem que eu queria um Edward *-*

**Nossa tarde {E/B}**

_BPOV_

Agora eu tinha acabado de deixar a fronteira de La push. Os poucos raios de sol, reluziam no volvo prata que eu estava a dirigir. Já havia passado cinco anos, desde que eu tinha me transformado, quer dizer, que Edward havia me transformado. E também cinco anos que eu tinha uma filha, Renesmee, e cinco anos, infelizmente, que Jacob, o meu melhor amigo, tinha tido uma impressão com o meu bebê.

Agora eles viviam juntos. Jake não agüentava um minuto longe do meu bebê, que apesar de ter apenas cinco anos, tinha um corpo de quinze. Foi uma luta, convencer Edward, de Nessie passar algumas tardes em La Push. Jake tinha suas obrigações com o bando, e nem sempre podia ir á Forks, o que Rosalie agradecia, mas ficara mais emburrada ainda, quando permitimos á ida de Renesmee na reserva.

Eu acelerava o carro, vendo a casa dos Cullens a poucos metros. Nós deixávamos o carro lá, vamos dizer que a nossa casa era difícil demais de se chegar com um carro. Eu ri ao pensar nisso, mas então pensei em quem estaria me esperando quando chegasse em casa. Edward! Suspirei baixo, eu o amava tanto, o desejava tanto. Eu senti como se pudesse corar, quando pensei em coisas nada descentes em se fazer naquela tarde. Há tanto tempo eu não ficava assim com Edward. Apesar de Nessie dormir com um anjo, ainda tínhamos algum receio. Então virei o carro na garagem dos Cullens, estacionando o carro com perfeição. Ao sair dele, pude ver duas belas pernas saindo de baixo de uma BMW vermelha. Escutei o rosnado baixo que ela soltou, quando entrei na garagem.

"Já foi levar Renesmee pro cachorro não é?!" – Parecia falar entre os dentes – "Seu carro está fedendo."

Eu ri com aquela situação, realmente meu carro estava fedendo, Jake havia aberto a porta para Renesmee descer.

"Você sabe que é necessário" – Disse normalmente, Rosalie sabia da impressão, mesmo desconfiando um pouco disso.

O cheiro realmente estava começando a incomodar, e Rosalie com certeza, não ia ficar na garagem com aquilo. Mas eu estava tão louca pra encontrar Edward. Eu precisava dele. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, ficando um tempo em silêncio, tomando coragem pra pedir a Rosalie, que lavasse o carro. Vi o carrinho, rolar para fora de debaixo do carro. A beleza de Rosalie, ainda era impressionante pra mim.

"O que foi, Bella?" - Ela perguntava, desconfiada de alguma coisa.

"Bom, tem como você lavar o volvo?" – Pedi meio sem graça – "Eu fiquei de encontrar o Edward."

Nessa mesma hora, escutei uma risada gutural vindo da parte de dentro da casa. Não preciso nem dizer que Emmett já sabia do que eu me referia. Eu balancei a cabeça, ficando envergonhada. Depois da descoberta da intimidade que eu e Edward tínhamos, era motivo de risada para aquele irmão grandalhão. Rosalie voltou-se para baixo do carro, rindo.

"Faço esse favor pra você, Bella." – Ela disse, se controlando pra não rir – "Mas prometa que vai deixar a Nessie aqui em casa, depois."

"Prometo Rosalie! Ela também está com saudade de vocês" – Eu disse mais relaxada, e ansiosa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse sair tranqüila para o encontro de Edward, Emmett apareceu na porta da garagem com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Faça meu irmão subir pelas paredes, Bella" – Ele riu mais uma vez, era um riso estrondoso.

Percebi Rosalie rir junto com o marido, e foi assim que eu sai daquela garagem, encabulada. Odiava quando minha vida sexual era discutida assim. Mas então eu decidi esquecer aquilo, e correr, correr para o meu Edward. Pulei o pequeno riacho, que havia antes de nossa casa, e corri o mais rápido que podia.

Apenas parei quando avistei a minha pequena casa, a alguns metros. E eu também podia escutar uma melodia ao longe. O som do piano. Eu adorava quando Edward o tocava. Abri a porta com o máximo de cuidado, mas seria muito, se ele não escutasse. Ainda fiquei um tempo parado, apenas observando o meu Deus grego, sentado com suas costas largas, e os cabelos cobres despenteado, apenas movimentando seus dedos, delicadamente na teclas do piano.

Andei até ele, reconhecendo, ele mudar a melodia, mudando para a minha melodia. Eu sorri de canto, parando atrás dele, deixando minhas mãos escorregar dos ombros, até o peitoral musculoso, por cima do tecido da blusa que usava.

"Estava com saudades" – Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Edward.

Percebi que isso fez algo mudar em seu corpo. Ela parou no mesmo instante de tocar o piano, inalando fundo o ar, e fechando os olhos por um instante. Beijei de leve o pescoço dele, o que fez o mesmo tremer sobre meus braços. Ele estava tão necessitado quanto eu, pude saber naquela hora.

"Eu já não estava agüentando." – Disse Edward, no segundo em que virou pra mim.

Suas mãos já sabiam o caminho certo, e agora segurava a minha cintura firmemente. Ele já não se preocupava mais com o autocontrole. Eu era forte o suficiente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, aqueles lábios tão desejosos, agarraram os meus ferozmente. Devolvi o beijo na mesma intensidade, naquela gostosa briga de quem podia mais. Rapidamente agarrei aquele cabelo cobre, trazendo-o mais pra perto de mim. Edward pareceu entender o recado, suas mãos abandonaram a minha cintura, e agora apertavam as minhas coxas, trazendo uma delas, para o seu quadril. Pude sentir o desejo dele embaixo do meu ventre, o que me fez suspirar, no segundo em que ele abandonou meus lábios, para beijar meu pescoço. Ele sugava-o com tanta volúpia que em certo momento pensei se ainda estava sentindo meu pescoço. Nesse momento aproveitei para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele, senti-o rosnar sobre a minha pele. Mas não parava em nenhum momento. Pressionei-me mais contra ele, ganhando mais um rosnado. Eu não precisei nem falar nada, ele parecia ler minha mente e no instante seguinte, estávamos em nosso quarto.

Ele parou de me beijar no instante, em que me olhou apaixonadamente, me colocando sobre a cama. E então tomou meus lábios mais uma vez, seus olhos agora estavam negros de desejo. Seu corpo estava sobre o meu então enlacei minhas pernas em seu quadril, roçando meu corpo contra o dele. No mesmo instante, ele abandonou meus lábios, roçando os lábios em meu maxilar até o pé do meu ouvido.

"Bella, você não está ajudando" – Ele disse com uma voz rouca, sexy.

Pude visualizar o sorriso vitorioso dele, mesmo sem vê-lo, quando ganhou um rosnado meu. Agora meu corpo era chama, pedindo pelo dele. Ele se voltou para o meu pescoço, sugando-o novamente, enquanto, eu abria sua camisa rapidamente, me atrapalhando um pouco, mas consegui tirá-la, atirando para algum canto do quarto. Seus lábios desceram até o meu colo, e sem a paciência que eu tive, Edward simplesmente agarrou na gola de minha blusa e a rasgou ao meio, fazendo os retalhos caírem ao lado da cama. Ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu gostava dessa blusa" – Disse fingindo estar triste.

"Eu compro milhões iguais á essa pra você" – Ele disse divertido.

Não vi no tempo exato em que ele arrancou a lingerie que eu usava, mas isso deveria haver com que eu não tava prestando atenção nisso. Mais uma vez ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Eu arfei no instante em que meus seios entraram em contato com a pele dele. Agora ela já não era dura e gelada, e sim quente e macia. Então, eu o girei na cama, ficando por cima dele. Vi o meu sorriso torto preferido naquele rosto perfeito. Prendi seu quadril com as minhas pernas, se inclinando pra ele, mordiscando a sua orelha, e descendo para o seu pescoço, sugando-o avidamente, enquanto as minhas unhas arranhavam seu peito definido. Sorri satisfeita ao ganhar rosnados dele. As mãos dele passeavam na lateral do meu corpo, sentia seu desejo crescer a cada segundo. Procurei imediatamente o fecho do seu cinto, enquanto descia meus beijos pelo peito dele, que arfava.

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha tarefa, ele girou sobre mim mais uma vez, tirando suas calças, no segundo que o fez. Agora ele estava ali, sobre mim, apenas com a sua cueca boxer preta. Eu ofeguei algumas vezes, sentia a mão dele abrindo a minha calça, e a tirando impaciente.

"Pra quê tanta roupa, Bella?!" – Ele dizia parecendo indignado.

Ele passou seus lábios sobre o meu pescoço, descendo até meus seios. E então, eu gemi quando Edward passou sua língua envolta do meu seio, e massageando o outro com as mãos. Inclinei a minha cabeça pra trás, perdendo parte dos meus sentidos. Desde a nossa primeira vez, ele era bom. Ela sabia como agir, e como fazer, e eu gostava disso.

"Edward..." – Eu arfei – "Eu preciso de você..." – Ofeguei mais uma vez – "Agora!"

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada, ele tirou as peças que ainda faltava de nós dois, e entrou em mim vagarosamente. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando reprimir o gemido que vinha alto de minha garganta. Edward me abraçou, encostando seu rosto no meu, pude ouvir o rosnado profundo que ele deu, quando meu possuía. Então, ele começou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, enquanto eu arranhava a suas costas. Eu gemi alto, sentindo aquela sensação crescer dentro de mim.

"Diga meu nome, Bella." – Edward pedia sério, pra mim. Era algum tipo de obsessão dele.

"Edward..." – Eu disse embriagada.

Eu pude sentir o corpo dele tremer em cima do meu, quando eu pronunciei seu nome. E então como se parecesse impossível, ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, fazendo meu corpo se contrair por inteiro, e depois de alguns segundos cair exausto sobre a cama. Não percebi, mas no mesmo instante, Edward soltou um gemido alto, beijando meus lábios ferozmente logo depois. E que depois foi acalmando, o desejo passando. Ele me soltou do seu abraço, olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Era sempre perfeito, eu sabia que com Edward não era só sexo. Era amor. Nós dois não transavámos, nem fazíamos sexo, mas sim fazíamos amor.

"Eu te amo, Edward Masen Cullen" – Eu disse em um sussurro, com meus lábios em um sorriso torto.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. **Minha** Bella" – Ele deu o mesmo sorriso pra mim.

Então ele rolou para o outro lado da cama, puxando meu corpo mais pra perto dele. Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, e então ele começou a passar as pontas dos dedos, levemente, sobre as minhas costas. Sorri pensando nesses últimos cinco anos, como haviam sido perfeitos, respirei fundo, olhando a enorme janela de vidro que havia em nosso quarto, e lá fora estava o crepúsculo, reluzindo no pequeno lago do quintal.

"O que está pensando?" – Ouvi a voz rouca e doce de Edward, invadir o quarto.

"Em tudo..." – Suspirei – "É o crepúsculo" – Virei o meu rosto para olhar pra ele, e lá estava o meu Deus grego, com seu costumeiro sorriso.

E como se eu lê-se os pensamentos dele ou vice e versa, nós repetimos ao mesmo tempo uma frase antiga.

"Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar" – Sorrimos um ao outro, e ele beijou meus lábios carinhosamente

Mas agora eu sabia, veria o crepúsculo pela eternidade com o meu Deus grego.

**N/A: **Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews, to aceitando críticas construtivas o/ Até o próximo capítulo :D


	2. Quase mais uma casa

**Quase mais uma casa**

_RosaliePOV_

Aquela graxa, como eu odiava. Odiava quando grudava na roupa, odiava, principalmente quando grudava no meu cabelo. O carro estava pela metade, o cheiro daquele cachorro estava me dando náuseas, e eu havia prometido que o lavaria o Volvo pra Bella. Dei uma gargalhada quando pensei no que ela e Edward estariam fazendo nesse exato momento. Minha atenção se voltou para a graxa que não estava saindo das minhas unhas, eu estragaria o esmalte, rosnei de raiva com aquilo. Quando senti braços realmente musculosos rodearem a minha cintura.

- Mas que mulher mais braba eu tenho! – Emmett disse, plantando um beijo em meu pescoço.

Droga! Ele realmente sabia me deixar no clima. Eu queria estar brava àquela hora, mas quando percebi já estava excitada, esse era o poder de Emmett sobre mim. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente ma minha cintura, jogando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu sentia o seu desejo crescente, ele era tão "desesperado". Eu usava um macacão de oficina, estava mexendo no carro, e aquilo era desesperadoramente sexy, e sabia que Emmett achava isso. Deixei minhas unhas para outra hora, elas teriam uma nova tarefa agora. Ri de um jeito maroto, me virando para Emmett. E lá estava o meu "bebê" com o mesmo sorriso safado no rosto.

- Porque não fazemos o que nesse instante Bella e Edward estão executando? – Ele nem esperou a minha resposta e atacou o meu pescoço.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – Sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Subi minhas mãos rapidamente para a nuca dele, pressionando mais contra a minha pele, eu estava começando a arfar. Suas grandes mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, por cima do macacão. Ele não perdeu mais tempo, puxando o zíper daquilo e tirando rapidamente. E agora estava eu, Rosalie Hale, apenas de lingerie vermelha, na cozinha. Eu senti meu ventre se contorcer, ao pensar naquela situação. Emmett continuava concentrado, em marcar o meu pescoço. Soltei um gemido baixo, quando ele me sentou na borda do balcão da cozinha, ficando entre as minhas pernas. Trouxe aquele rosto até o meu, beijando-o com intensidade. Ele riu contra meus lábios, ameaçadoramente sexy. Abandonei os lábios dele, subindo até a sua orelha, e mordicando-a bem devagar. Eu o vi tremer contra o meu corpo, e aquilo era mal, MUITO mal.

Seus dedos caminhavam rapidamente até o fecho da lingerie, mas me enganei quando tive a idéia que ele iria abrir. Pude sentir a pequena renda rasgar selvagemente. Era injusto, eu estava quase nua, e ele ainda estava totalmente vestido. Ele beijava meu pescoço avidamente, enquanto minhas mãos iam para o meu lugar feliz. Coloquei minhas mãos por baixo da blusa de Emmett, sentindo cada parte do seu peito musculoso, eu gemi, provocando. Sem paciência alguma eu puxei a blusa de uma vez só, tirando-a totalmente. Ele parou de trabalhar no meu pescoço, me olhando de um jeito desafiador. Era sempre assim, lei da ação e reação. No mesmo instante ele puxou minha cintura, fazendo se chocar contra o quadril dele, e ele se mexia de um jeito sensual contra o meu corpo. Eu arfei, e muito.

Eu podia vê-lo explodindo pela calça, mas ele agüentaria até me levar a loucura. Seus beijos agora tomavam um rumo diferente, e desciam pelo meu colo, até chegarem em meus seios intumescidos. Joguei minha cabeça, dando um rosnado alto, quando ele agarrou um deles com a boca, sugando-o como se fosse vital. Ele sabia me enlouquecer, e continuava ondulando sobre meu corpo, fazendo seu desejo bater em meu corpo. Sua grande mão agarrou meu outro seio, massageando-o vagarosamente. Eu me senti rodar, e sem perceber quebrei o apoio de mármore da pia. Fazendo um estrondo e tanto quando colidiu com o chão.

- _Emmett _– Eu disse ofegante, e ele pareceu nem ter ligado para o barulho. – _Não podemos quebrar "essa" casa._

Ele riu estrondosamente, me segurando pela cintura outra vez, e me jogando contra a mesa da cozinha agora. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, sorrio maliciosamente. Mais uma vez ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas, jogando a cadeira que estava atrapalhando, contra o armário, eu a vi se partindo, e não liguei para aquilo, eu queria aproveitar. Senti meu corpo se contorcer de prazer, quando a mão dele desceu pela barriga em direção da ultima peça da lingerie. Rosnei pra ele. Mais uma vez, Emmett me segurou, correndo em direção ao nosso quarto, ele estava ansioso com aquilo, sorrio quando me senti da mesma forma. Ele bateu a porta com força, depois de entrarmos no quarto, e a fechadura entortou. Mas perdi tudo aquilo quando ele me jogou delicadamente contra a cama, e veio por cima de mim. Naquele mesmo instante eu tirei suas calças, e a sua cueca rapidamente, eu precisava tê-lo, naquela mesma hora. Seus beijos desciam pela minha barriga, e pra minha alucinação pessoal, segurou o elástico da minha lingerie, e a tirou bem devagar, jamais quebrando o olhar comigo. Ele estava me provocando.

- Você está brincando com fogo – Eu disse desafiadoramente.

-Digamos que eu estou afim de me queimar. – Ele piscou tentadoramente, voltando aos meus lábios.

Ele fazia isso loucamente, enquanto eu respondia da mesma forma. Pude senti-lo sobre mim, mas eu ainda não estava pronta para ceder. Pressionei-me contra o seu corpo, fazendo girar pela cama. E agora eu estava no controle, e eu gostava de estar nele. Vi quando Emmett estreitou os olhos para mim. Eu ri satisfeita com o que estava fazendo, e me encaixei nele de um jeito rápido, que o fez soltar um grunido alto e feroz. Meu corpo ardeu com aquilo, e eu comecei a me movimentar rapidamente sobre aquele corpo musculoso. Não podia mentir, meu corpo sentia espasmos a cada movimento. Permite-me olhar para o meu marido, e ele estava lá, rendido aos meus prazeres, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, fazendo movimentos contrários aos meus. Mordi seu pescoço, e ele rosnou profundamente.

Eu podia sentir aquela sensação costumeira crescendo no meu ventre e se espalhando pelo resto do meu corpo. Minhas unhas pararam em seu peito, arranhando freneticamente. Pude vê-lo em um delírio morder o próprio lábio. E então como se parecesse impossível, Emmett tremeu violentamente sobre meu corpo, me fazendo ter a mesma sensação, e cair sobre seu peito ofegante. Eu pude sentir ele rindo, mesmo ofegante.

- Espero me queimar mais vezes – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, antes de sentir aqueles braços, me rodearem em um abraço carinhoso.

Eu comecei a respirar normalmente, caindo do outro lado da cama, envolvida naqueles braços de ferro. Mas eu não ligava pra isso, era a melhor sensação que eu poderia ter, depois daquela loucura toda. Percebi que as mãos de Emmett haviam trabalhado os lençóis de seda de nossa cama, agora eles eram apenas retalhos. Virei pra ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto, o que foi correspondido de imediato. Beijei seu peito nu, não esperando mais nada daquele momento. Quando inesperadamente, eu ouvi passos, dentro da casa. Era inútil tentar esconder tudo aquilo, provavelmente quem havia chegado, havia visto.

- ROSALIE HALE! – Eu ouvi um grito, uma voizinha fina, gritar do andar de baixo.

- Parece que você está encrencada, amor – Emmett disse divertido.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, outro grito, com a mesma voz foi ouvido.

- EMMETT CULLEN! – Esse era mais estridente.

Eu ri, me agarrando mais ao meu urso mais impaciente e lindo desse mundo. Ele resmungou algo, que me fez rir ainda mais. Certamente estávamos encrencados com uma certa baixinha.

**N/A: **Obrigada pelos reviews, e agora eu vou ser má, quero mais reviews, povo! u.ú Esperem que gostem do segundo capítulo, ainda não vi nenhum NC de Emmett e Rosalie, e resolvi escrever, espero que tenha ficado bom, e reviews, por favor. Aceito críticas construtivas xD

**Vick.y Pirena****: **[ VIIIIIIH *-* Que bom que gostou, e a boxer preta não podia faltar né?! ] **Juzitcha Cullen: **[ Obrigada, flor! Está ai a continuação, espero que goste o/ ] **Mione03: **[ Obrigada mione, sempre estou me esforçando mais pra escrever melhor o/Segundo cap ON :D ] **Larizzaz: **[ Agora o papo é de mestra pra mestra! AHUHAUAUHUAHA³ Brincadeira. Que bom que gostou da minha fic, a sua ta BOMBANDO. Tá ai o capitulo dois. Emmett e Rosalie, espero que goste. ]


	3. Eu cresci

**Eu cresci**

_RenesmeePOV_

Eu corria por entre as árvores da floresta densa que ocupava La Push até Forks, com o coração acelerado. Não o suficiente, rápido, quanto os meus pais, mas o suficiente pra me sentir bem. O sorriso que havia se instalado no meu rosto, não queria sair, e eu não me importava em querê-lo tirá-lo, não antes de chegar em casa. Fui diminuindo a velocidade, queria adiar chegar em casa, eu sabia que seria muito difícil limpar a minha mente, e apesar de tudo eu não queria mentir para meu pai.

Mas eu sabia que ele ficaria furioso. Sabia que ainda era nova, na minha idade, eu ainda tinha seis anos, mas mentalmente e fisicamente eu parecia ter dezoito, e talvez até tenha demorado demais a acontecer, eu já estava reprimindo meu sentimento por tanto tempo. Naquela tarde eu havia beijado Jacob Black, o meu irmão mais velho, o meu melhor amigo e agora meu amor.

Eu não conseguia esquecer nenhum detalhe. A pele avermelhada do _meu _Jake brilhava contra o sol que entrava pelas frestas da parede da garagem, não como meus pais, mas de um jeito particular. Eu estava sentada no capô de seu Rabbit, enquanto tomava refrigerante quente como eu. Eu adorava aquilo, apesar de não gostar de muitas coisas humanas, tomar refrigerante com Jacob, era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. Era simples e ponto. Ele estava sentando do meu lado, e nós riamos. Os flashs passaram em minha mente.

_- Pare, Jake. – Eu gargalhava, sentindo a minha barriga doer. – Pare com as cócegas. _

_Eu exclamei, mas na verdade era uma sensação boa, tendo as mãos dele em meu corpo. Era eram grandes e firmes, como se nunca fossem me largar. Seus dedos estavam se movendo agilmente na minha barriga enquanto eu me contorcia, e ele ria das minhas caretas. _

_- Não! Você precisa de um castigo, menina – Ele disse em uma voz engraçada, como se fosse um pai mandão. _

_- É sério, Jake. – Eu ria, e minhas palavras saíam entrecortadas. – Eu vou passar mal, e Bella não vai gostar nada disso. _

_Eu disse, e ele parou no instante seguinte, fazendo uma careta. Com certeza imaginando o que Bella diria se eu chegasse mais pálida do que já era em casa. Eu ri, mas tranqüila agora, puxando uma rajada de ar, para os meus pulmões. _

_- E meu pai não fala daquele jeito, pra sua informação. – Ele fez outra careta, meu pai e ele não pareciam se dar muito bem, apesar de se comportarem._

_Ele não disse nada, e o silêncio reinou entre nós. Jake não ria mais, ele parecia concentrado em outra coisa. Eu o olhei, e então aqueles olhos negros me atingiram, me fazendo estremecer. Parecia que ali havia um pedido mudo que eu não conseguia entender, mas eu sentia, sentia mais do que podia imaginar. Eu desviei o olhar, para a latinha que segurava na minha mão. _

_- Nessie? – Eu ouvi a voz dele me chamar, mas não levantei o rosto._

_Quando menos esperei, ele estava em minha frente, e eu continuava sentada no capô do carro, pensando em milhares de coisas, mas só uma me atingia. Há dias estava tentando me convencer que não estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, mas era inevitável, toda vez que o via, meu coração acelerava, eu suava frio, e corava se chegasse perto demais._

_- Está tudo bem? Disse algo errado? – Tinha confusão em sua voz, não o olhei de novo. _

_Então pude sentir sua mão em meu queixo, me fazendo encará-lo. Minhas bochechas coraram quando senti a respiração dele em meu rosto, ele estava perto demais, e por alguma razão meus lábios formigavam e estavam secos. Eu suspirei, se voltasse pra casa sem falar nada, seria mais uma noite perdida._

_- Está tudo bem... – Eu disse formalmente derrotada. -Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa..._

_Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Eu jamais havia escondido nada dele, muito menos quando dizia a respeito dele. Suspirei outra vez, derrotada. Eu estava nervosa e minhas bochechas coraram mais que o normal, e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, subi minha mão para o seu rosto, afagando sua bochecha. Nunca senti meu poder tão útil desde que convenci um dos Volturis que eu não seria como os outros, que não se controlavam. _

_Na mesma hora me concentrei em meus sentimentos, a respeito dele. Desde quando eu havia nascido. Primeiro o de irmão mais velhos, depois de pouco tempo, o de melhor amigo. Eu sorri com essa parte, eu adorava quando saímos para fazer nada, era espontâneo. E então minha respiração ficou um pouco irregular, e então ele pode ver como eu o via agora, com amor, com desejo. As expressões em seu rosto eram decifráveis, eu podia ver ele feliz, mas agora sua face estava tranqüila, serena, e eu diria até aliviada. Deixei sem querer uma parte de um sonho meu voar para os pensamentos dele. Eu estava beijando-o. Puxei minha mão bruscamente, desviando o olhar do dele. Eu percebi quando ele sorriu. Eu deveria falar alguma coisa._

_- Jake... – Eu respirei fundo, como se aquilo fosse me dar coragem. –Olha sei que deve ter outra pessoa com você e não precisa sentir pena. Eu aceito ser sua amiga pra sempre, eu só queria que você soubesse._

_Eu falei tão rápido, olhando fixamente naqueles olhos negros, que eu não sabia o que pensar, meu coração doía só de pensar que ele não me quisesse como nada em sua vida depois disso. Eu tentei abrir a boca pra dizer mais algumas coisas, mas o dedo indicador dele, calou meus lábios._

_-Shhh! Não diga mais nada._

_Não entendi muito, mas então meu coração falhou uma batida quando ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Era como no sonho, e então quando os lábios macios e quentes dele entraram em contato com o meu, era como se eu tivesse tomado um choque. Um choque de realidade. _

_Meus lábios pareciam preparados pra isso porque agora eles se movimentavam simplesmente encaixado nos de Jacob. Fechei meus olhos, passando meus braços pelos ombros largos de Jake, fazendo com que ele se aproximasse mais. Senti quando a língua quente, pediu passagem em meus lábios, e eu não neguei. Suas mãos que estavam em meu rosto, desceram até minha cintura, apertando-a. Eu tremi. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo antes, e era maravilhoso e puro. Ele me puxou, me fazendo deslizar sobre o capô, enquanto seu beijo me deixava sem fôlego. Então eu me separei dele, puxando ar discretamente. Senti o rubor me atingir quando olhei pra ele outra vez. E ele simplesmente sorriu, e era só o que precisava._

Agora eu podia ver a trilha da minha casa mais a frente, e sorria mais do que nunca. Eu tinha passado o resto da tarde, sentando na entrada da casa de Jake, abraçada á ele, conversando coisas banais. Embry e Quil passaram por lá, e percebi a risadinha mútua que eles deram quando viram Jake me dar um selinho. Ri alto quando me lembrei de Quil falando **"**_O sanguessuga definitivamente vai odiá-lo pro resto de sua existência.__**" **_E então eu percebia a gravidade disso, e meu sorriso foi se desfazendo. Meu pai não aprovaria, não agora. Voltei a andar na velocidade normal, quando tomei visão de minha casa. Tentei limpar o máximo possível a minha mente, quando entrei em casa. Era tão reconfortante estar ali.

-Mãe? Pai? – Eu indaguei, o silêncio estava incomodando.

Quando vi, uma figura absurdamente linda estava parada ao meu lado, com seus cabelos castanhos, e olhos dourados. Eu tentei limpar a minha mente novamente esperando a presença de meu pai ali.

- Oi querida. – Ela sorriu pra mim – Como foi na reserva?

Eu engoli seco, e minha mente se povoou daquelas imagens. Eu estava perdida. Mas no último ato de coragem, eu respirei fundo. Bella havia percebido que algo tinha acontecido.

- Onde está o papai? – Eu perguntei, corajosa.

- Ele não está. Saiu com seu tio Emmett. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiada – Está tudo bem, meu anjo?

Eu expirei o ar para fora aliviada, eu ainda tinha algumas horas antes de planejar o que eu faria. Mas então senti que não podia esconder nada de Bella. Minha mãe me ajudaria, apesar de saber que no começo ela iria querer arrancar a cabeça de Jake com as próprias mãos.

_- _Estou ótima mãe! – Dei um sorriso vacilante. – Só preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, levei minha mão até seu rosto. Nunca meu poder havia sido tão útil, eu pensava em como falar e minha garganta ardia só de pensar. E então repassei pra ela a minha tarde. Eu pude ver a sua expressão de pânico, e de surpresa, e assustada, e por fim raivosa.

- Eu vou _matar _Jacob Black! – Ela falou entre dentes, me olhando, fixamente.

- MÃE! – Eu exclamei, indignada, e forcei minha mão outra vez no seu rosto de pérola.

E passei pra ela o que eu sentia. O que sentiria se me afastassem dele, se proibissem de vê-lo. Era injusto, eu o amava. Como eu poderia amar qualquer outro rapaz. Vi a expressão raivosa, se tornar de derrota, e conformada? Talvez.

- Seu pai não vai gostar nada, _nada_ disso – Ela falou séria, e eu recolhi a minha mão.

- Por isso preciso que me ajude mãe! – Eu quase supliquei – Você me entende, sabe o que é estar apaixonada.

Bella tantas vezes já havia contado como tinha sido sua história com meu pai, e era linda, remotamente linda. E então ela deveria me entender. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, eu senti um cheiro familiar. Eu tinha o olfato mais aguçado que um humano normal, e então as minhas horas, viraram minutos, segundos, e então meu pai estava entrando pela porta da sala.

- Estou perdendo alguma coisa? – Ele sorriu com os olhos bem claros, ele havia ido caçar aqui perto.

- É claro que não, meu amor. – Minha mãe sorria, era como se meu pai a iluminasse – Você nunca perde nada.

Ele andou até ela, e então depositou um beijo singelo em seus lábios, aquilo me fez estremecer. Ele vinha em minha direção. Era um hábito, ele beijar a minha testa quando me via.

- E como foi na reserva? – Eu transpirei, tentando controlar meu coração e minha mente.

Ele havia prometido ficar fora de minha cabeça, mas uma hora eu gritaria pra ele o que havia acontecido, e estava muito perto de acontecer.

- Foi bom... – Eu sorri vacilante, e então ele chegou perto demais.

- Nessie, você está fedendo. – Ele retorceu o nariz, mas pareceu prestar atenção – Muito mais que as outras vezes.

Eu tremi sobre a reação dele, ele havia parado, e eu sabia com toda certeza que ele estava vasculhando a minha mente, e então eu não tive como segurar. Pude ver o horror em sua expressão e depois rosnar ferozmente. Eu fiquei estática.

- AQUELE **CACHORRO**! – Ele gritou, e eu nunca havia visto tão alterado.

- Se acalme, Edward. – Minha mãe estava controlada, e agora estava a frente dele, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Você sabia que uma hora ou outra aconteceria.

Ela parecia decidida, e meu pai nem um pouco resignado. Ele estava tenso, parado como uma pedra.

- Não precisava ser _agora_! – Ele disse entre dentes.

- Pai... – Eu disse quase em um sussurro – Posso lhe mostrar uma coisa?

Ele não olhou pra mim, fixado em minha mãe, e mutuamente eles conversavam, eu queria poder entendê-lo. Ele continuou tenso.

- Pode. – Ele respondeu seco, e olhou pra mim.

Eu estremeci. Aquele olhar bravo, e até um pouco assassino, que não combinava nada com Edward. Andei até ele e coloquei a minha mão em sua face, lhe mostrando como eu me sentia, como eu me sentiria se estivesse longe de Jacob. Mas pareceu não adiantar.

- Quero você longe do cachorro, Renesmee – Ele rugiu, e eu "pulei" para trás.

Pude sentir meus olhos arderem, eu iria chorar. Então era assim que tudo acabava? Eu não suportaria nenhum dia longe do Jacob, do _meu_ Jacob. As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, mas Edward estava duro na queda, sua decisão parecia irremediável. Pude ver a minha mãe sofrer por mim.

- Edward, você não pode fazer isso... Você sabe. – Ela o acusou, mas ele parecia imune a tudo.

- Me dê um motivo. – Ele disse bravo – Um motivo pra não ir até lá e quebrar o queixo daquele pulguento.

Cada expressão que ele usava contra Jacob me magoava. Mas eu não podia fazer nada.

- Eu juro que não queria fazer isso. – Minha mãe disse raivosa – Lembra de quando ME deixou? Lembra-se o estado que eu fiquei?

Agora eu pude ver a muralha de meu pai caindo. Com um tiro, parecia que tudo havia caído. Seus olhos era dor, e ele afagava o rosto da minha mãe. Eu me lembrei da história, mas eu podia sentir que a intensidade era muito maior do que imaginava.

- Pois então, você viu como Renesmee se sente, e se a separar de Jacob vai ficar como eu, como eu fiquei.

Meu pai parecia horrorizado, mas algo havia mudado nele, sua expressão estava resignada. Então eu tinha conseguido, quer dizer, a minha mãe havia conseguido? O silêncio reinou uns instantes até ouvir o suspiro de meu pai.

- Diga ao Cacho... – Minha mãe o repreendeu com o olhar – Jake... Diga á ele que quero conversar. Ele pode vir amanhã cedo. Eu não durmo.

Eu respirei aliviada, tudo estava corretamente certo. Consegui sorrir, e agora estava mais radiante. Andei até a minha mãe e a abracei forte, sussurrando um "Obrigada", coisa que eu sabia que Edward tinha escutado. E então, encarei meu pai mais uma vez, e o abracei. Ele correspondeu de um jeito carinhoso, afagando meus cabelos. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era meu pai e me amava.

- Vá tomar um banho, querida. – Ele disse retorcendo o nariz – Esse cheiro está me enojando.

Eu me permitir dar um pequeno sorriso, e então, eu andei normalmente escada acima. Mas não pude deixar de saltitar depois disso. A verdade era que eu havia crescido, e eles teriam que se acostumar com isso.

**N/A: **OIIIE GENTE! Tava com saudade de vocês *-* Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas o evento de Eclipse foi uma correria, ter uma fã-clube não é só sombra e água fresca não, como dizem por ai. É ralação, mas whatever. Espero que gostem, não tem nenhuma lemons. Mas eu imaginei tanto esse momento, que tive que escrever. Mas se preparem que o próximo estará bom. (6) Mas vou responder os reviews do capítulo 2. E me deixem REVIEWS, eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando, e críticas construtivas são bem aceitas :D

**Larizzaz: **_UAHUAHAHAHHAHAUHAHUAHA³ Meu deus, todo mundo quer o meu Emmett. E eu sou totalmente TEAM EMMETT, com certeza *-* Eu sei que demorei, mas tá ai mais um capítulo. o/ Espero que goste, e continue mandando suas reviews, eu adoro *-* E PELO AMOR, posta na sua fic, porque ta muito³ BOM!_ **Raquel Cullen: **_AHH, que bom mesmo que gostou Raquel :D TEAM EMMETT forever xD Mas acho que a Esme vai gostar de redecorar a casa xD E está ai a att, espero que goste *-*_**Vick Moreira Cullen****: **_AHH, que bom que está acompanhando a fic e gostou dela. Perdão pela demora, mas os motivos xD Tô pensando bem sobre lemons de todos, acho que meu grande desafio é Alice e Jasper, mas quem sabe. Espero que goste da att :*_ **NINA: **_AHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu tenho uma reviews sua. –pula- AHUAHHAUHAUHA³ Mais uma querendo meu Emmett? Tá bom, eu vou criar outro e todo mundo fica bem xD AHUHAHUAHUAHUAUHA Já disse que você é a Rosalie mais glamorosa?!Espero que goste da minha versão Renesmee. *-* AMO³ _**Vick.y Pirena: **_AUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA; Calma, Vih, não enfarta, pelo amor xD E está ai, eu transformei um pouquinho a conversa, mas acho que ficou bom. Espero que goste *-* _**miih Potter Cullen: **_Att ai :D Espero que goste :*_


	4. Décadas

**Décadas**

_EsmePOV_

A casa estava silenciosa, parecia tão estranho. Depois de Bella fazer parte da família, a casa sempre era um falatório. Depois da chegada de Renesmee então, a casa vivia agitada. Mas hoje pareceram que todos queriam um pouco de paz. Rosalie e Emmett haviam ido caçar em terras longes, voltariam daqui a uma semana. Alice e Jasper foram a Seattle, eu ri, pensando que internamente Jasper odiava os shoppings, e loja, e tudo que Alice podia se deslumbrar envolvendo dinheiro, mas ele deveria ter a sua recompensa depois. Não era um pensamento muito apropriado para se ter sobre os filhos, mas eles já eram tão velhos quanto qualquer ser humano, era bobagem. Edward e Bella moravam na casa, nos arredores da casa com Renesmee, a minha neta. E então eu estava só, esperando Carlisle chegar.

Carlisle... O nome me fez pensar em tantas coisas. Ele era o meu salvador, era o amor mais simples e intenso possível. E fez me lembrar do quanto eu estava com saudades dele. Com todos os problemas, um atrás do outro, mal tínhamos tempo pra nós. Ele sempre preocupado, e sem contar os plantões no hospital. E agora a casa sempre estava cheia, e nós tão distraídos com tudo. Suspirei saindo do banheiro. Eu tinha caçado qualquer coisa nas redondezas, a sede não era tanta, mas o suficiente pra incomodar. Ficar com aquele cheiro de folhas e do sangue era péssimo, por isso o banho era fundamental depois.

Olhei o relógio e marcava às duas da manhã. Em meia hora Carlisle chegaria, era sempre pontual. Mas um pano fino e lilás do guarda-roupa chamou a minha atenção, eu sorri de canto, a idéia era provocá-lo. Queria que ele me fizesse sua essa noite, queria que ele tocasse meu corpo, até o dia amanhecer. Eu sentia a falta do corpo dele colado ao meu. A camisola deslizou por meus braços emoldurando-se ao meu corpo. Ela vinha até acima dos meus joelhos, e na parte dos seios, o pano era mais grosso, e o resto é desnecessário falar, é claro, que era transparente. Alice sabia das coisas. Penteei meus cabelos, prendendo-o. Eu sabia que ele gostava de soltá-lo. Na minha penteadeira havia perfumes e cremes. Havia um que ele amava o cheiro. Semente de uva, seu cheiro era doce, mas não enjoativo. Era perfeito.

Eu ouvi o trinco da casa abrir. Ele havia chegado. Eu parecia uma criança alegre esperando seu presente de aniversário. Ri pra mim mesma, entrando no closet. Em segundos eu ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e a sua voz invadir o ambiente.

- Esme? – Ele chamou pelo meu nome, com certeza, achando estranho todo o silêncio da casa.

- Oi querido. – Eu disse, terminando de me olhar no espelho.

Nem um segundo a mais, eu apareci no quarto de frente para o meu médico maravilhoso. E ele estava lá totalmente irresistível. Seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado, seu jaleco branco sem nenhuma mancha. Eu sorri, pensando em algumas vezes que havia pedido para que ele, que usasse o jaleco enquanto nós fazíamos. Era tão constrangedor assim, mas era excitante, eu tinha que admitir. E então eu peguei seus olhos me devorando, eu podia explodir, só com aquele olhar.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Carlisle perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Absolutamente nada. – Eu disse, após décadas eu não tinha vergonha de nada.

Ele largou a sua maleta em qualquer lugar andando até mim, eu o sentia urgente tanto quanto eu. Esperei que ele chegasse a mim. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente minha cintura, me colando contra o corpo dele. Seu rosto desceu até mim, e quando achei que ele ia me beijar, passou de minha boca, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço. Estremeci sentindo sua respiração contra a minha pele. Ele rosnou massageando minha cintura, por cima do tecido.

- Onde estão as crianças? – Ele disse contra a minha pele.

- Longe e não voltam tão cedo. – Eu falei, dando uma leve mordiscada em sua orelha.

Senti o sorriso dele se formar, e sua língua traçar o meu pescoço até atrás da minha orelha, chupando o lóbulo da mesma. Eu senti meu corpo fraquejar, ele sabia me deixar excitada. Minhas mãos subiram para o seu ombro, tirando o uniforme de trabalho dele. Hoje eu não queria nenhuma realização de fantasia sexual, eu o queria, e só. Ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura deixando a roupa escorregar pelo seu braço, e depois voltou a segurá-las. Carlisle voltou os olhos pra mim mais uma vez, eu sorri, e ele me beijou. Era selvagem, e necessitado. Eu sentia meus lábios sendo sugados com força, enquanto sua língua pedia por espaço para adentrar em minha boca. E eu não neguei deixando que ele massageasse a minha língua violentamente. Na mesma hora eu senti meu corpo suspenso. Ele não parecia fazer nenhum esforço, e entendi o recado. Enlacei minhas pernas em seu quadril, fazendo meu corpo se chocar contra o dele.

Carlisle parou de me beijar, puxando meu lábio inferior sensualmente. Sim, eu quase fui ao orgasmo do jeito que ele me olhou. No mesmo instante, ele me jogou contra a parede mais próxima fazendo que nossos corpos se juntassem mais, algo que até então eu achava impossível. Ondulei meu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo-o rosnar para mim. Meu ventre se contorceu com o som, me fazendo delirar. Busquei pela barra da camisa dele, puxando-a pra cima rapidamente, quando a encontrei. Mordi meu lábio, passando a minha meu por seu peito definido. Seu abdômen se contraiu quando eu cheguei ao cós de sua calça. Ele me olhou, estreitando os olhos.

- Está tentando me enlouquecer? – Sua voz estava rouca, e sexy.

- Estou conseguindo? – Respondi com outra perguntar, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Eu ainda preciso responder?! – No mesmo instante pressionou o quadril contra o meu.

Eu pude sentir o volume do seu desejo pressionado contra mim, e arfei. Seus beijos agora se distribuíram pelo meu colo, que subia rapidamente pela respiração desregulada. Suas mãos passeavam livremente sobre as minhas coxas, e apertava meu bumbum hora e outra. Minhas mãos subiram para o cabelo dele, bagunçando aquela perfeita ordem, era macio e claro como o sol. Era perfeito, como tudo em Carlisle. O empurrei, descendo do colo dele fazendo-o ir para cama. Ele me puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que eu caísse por cima dele. Havia feito de propósito, eu sabia. Ele adorava quando eu ficava por cima. Ele mordeu o próprio lábio, delineando as linhas de todo meu corpo.

Inclinei-me sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço. Com certeza haveria marcas no dia seguinte, mas ninguém perceberia, ele sempre era tão "puro". Ninguém acreditaria que ele teve uma noite selvagem comigo. Ouvi-o rosnar quando colei meu corpo no dele, cada músculo havia se contorcido, sorri, mordiscando seu pescoço. Desci meus beijos pelo seu peito definido e pálido. Minhas mãos acompanharam cada linha dos meus beijos, chegando ao cós da calça dele. Carlisle suspirou alto, enquanto eu arrancava aquela peça de roupa, inutilmente colocada entre eu e ele. A calça foi para no chão, e eu pude encarar o desejo crescente do meu marido, o meu médico. A boxer negra parecia querer explodir, e isso massageou meu ego.

Mas antes que eu pudesse agir, Carlisle me puxou pra cima me virando de costas para a cama, subindo sobre mim. Seu sorriso malicioso mandou vários choques pelo meu corpo. Delicadamente ele alcançou a minha orelha, lambendo-a de leve, descendo pelo meu maxilar, até meu pescoço. Sim, eu teria marcas, e eu gostava. Suas mãos desceram pelo meu colo, chegando em meus seios. Eu mordi meu próprio lábio, para reprimir um gemido, quando ele os apertou em suas mãos. Ele sorriu baixo vendo a minha reação.

- Esme, querida, olhe pra mim. – Ele pediu.

E é claro que eu não desobedeci, fixei meus olhos nele, que brincava com um sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se novamente dos meus lábios, mas sem beijá-los, apenas mordicando-os sensualmente, e quando eu menos o esperei, ele rasgou a minha camisola ao meio. Não pude conter um gemido. Só a ação dele, mandava minha consciência às favas. Ele segurou firmemente em minha cintura, abaixando seu rosto. Minha respiração desregulou na mesma hora. Seu rosto contra a minha pele, e cada vez mais eu sentia ele se aproximar de meus pontos sensíveis. O que não passou despercebido, ele sabia o que mais eu gostava, e abocanhou um de meus mamilos, brincando com língua em torno deles. Foi um suficiente, para meu gemido se tornar rouco e um pouco mais alto. Enquanto ele se divertia, eu estava a mercê dele, e revirando meus olhos de prazer. Carlisle continuou nessa tortura até eu murmurar que não agüentava mais.

- Por favor, Carlisle, faça logo – Eu disse totalmente entregue.

Eu ouvi seu riso contra a pele da minha barriga, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro. Ele sabia como me provocar, e por mais que eu relutasse, eu adorava.

- Não seja impaciente, Esme... Eu estava com saudades... – Ele disse contra a minha pele.

Eu também estava com saudade, e por isso que eu o queria rápido. Mas meus desesperos seguintes, não fizeram nada a Carlisle, ele continuava a me provocar. Mas não ficaria assim. Novamente eu virei por cima dele, na cama, sentando em cima de seu membro, fazendo-o soltar um gemido longo, e rouco, que fez cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar. Arranhei seu peito pálido, brincando com o elástico da cueca. Não demorou muito para que também estivesse no chão, junto às outras roupas, e aos retalhos da minha camisola. Ele tinha me feito sofrer, pois agora seria a vez dele, e claro no bom sentido. Mordisquei seu queixo sensualmente, envolvendo seu membro em meus dedos. O gemido alto foi involuntário, e fez meu ventre se torcer, apenas por estar dando prazer a ele. Eu iniciei os movimentos vai-e-vem, fazendo-o delirar sob meu corpo. Eu não parei por nenhum minuto, e isso só aconteceu, quando a respiração dele se tornou irregular demais, e suas mãos prenderam as minhas, me fazendo parar. Eu sabia que se fosse um pouco mais, ele não resistiria.

Carlisle trouxe meu rosto urgentemente, tomando meus lábios selvagemmente. Com certeza se corresse sangue pelas minhas veias, meus lábios estariam todo cortado. Correspondi o beijo da mesma forma, violenta. Eu pude sentir que ele se posicionava contra a minha entrada, e depois sem cerimônia o fez, abafando meu gemido contra sua boca. Ele se mexeu lentamente me levando a um estado de desnecessária compreensão. Abandonei seus lábios para gemer baixo, eu sabia que isso o excitava. Não precisei demorar muito pra perceber a pulsação dele dentro de mim, e seus movimentos se tornarem mais rápido.

Meu corpo se chocava contra o dele, descontroladamente. A sensação em meu ventre vinha crescendo. Seus gemidos se misturaram com os meus. Era como se não houvesse nada mais que eu, Carlisle e a nossa cama. Agora a sensação se espalhava lentamente por meu corpo.

- Oh Carlisle... Estou tão _próxima_ – Eu disse deixando a última palavra rouca, sem forças.

- Eu também Esme... Tão _próximo_ – Percebi que ele não estava agüentando.

Meu mundo explodiu em cores no momento em que a sensação atingiu meu cérebro. Eu tremi violentamente, apertando meus músculos interiores, em volta do membro dele. Fazendo-o ir além do espaço também, soltando um gemido alto e longo, como se o prazer não acabasse nunca. Meu corpo caiu sobre o peito de Carlisle. Eu puxava o ar exageradamente, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Mas não era cansaço, era só afobação, e a sensação tinha sido tão arrebatadora, que o ar faltava a nós. Caí ao dele na cama, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Virei-me para ele, que ainda estava se recuperando do orgasmo que tivera. Aproximei-me mais dele, plantando um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes - Carlisle disse com a voz entrecortada.

- É uma ótima idéia – Eu ri, sentindo os braços pálidos dele, abraçarem minha cintura, me tomando mais pra perto.

- Fazer amor com você é sempre uma ótima idéia! – Ele me olhava sorrindo, logo plantou um beijo doce em meus lábios.

Eu apenas sorri para ele, e olhei pela janela do quarto, totalmente de vidro, e pude ver o sol se levantar. Então, ele tinha me feito sua até o amanhecer, como eu queria.

**N/A: **Eu sei que demorei mais não atirem pedras nem tomates. Eu disse que esse capítulo ia ser HOT! Ainda mais depois daquela cena deletada dos dois. ESME COMANDA! REVIEWS please, galerinha *o*

Respostas aos comentários desculpem a demora.

**Vick Moreira Cullen**: Espero que tenha esquentado o suficiente AUAHUAHAUAHUAHUHUA³ Eu comando o fã-clube da baixada-santista, o evento foi Mara, mais eu nunca cansei tanto na vida xD

**Patty Carvalho:** Obrigada (: E está ai mais uma ATT *o*

Teyas: AHH, pode deixar que a minha mente já está funcionando pra isso! AUHUAHUHUAHAUHUAAUHA³ Espero que goste da att (:

**NINA:** HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUHAAUHUHUHUHA³ Você vai ganhar um beijo do Jake, não sei se no capô, mas eu sei que vai. E nada daquela Leah uu' Espero que goste da ATT *o*

**Hithi:** NHÁAAA! Obrigada pelos elogios, e me desculpe a demora. Espero que o capítulo novo compense *-* Beijos.

**Larizzaz:** Primeiro de tudo: PORQUE SE NÃO POSTA MAIS NA SUA FIC? /CHORA [/momentoemooff. NHÁ, eu te viciei em Jake/Ness! Eu sou apaixonada por esse shipper, e espero que goste do capítulo novo *o* Vê se posta na sua, viu?! Estou ansiosa *o*

**-KaH Hyuuga:** NHÁAA! *o* Eu morro com os elogios fofos de você. Obrigada mesmo. AHH, se vem falar logo pra quem? PRA SURTANTE JAKE E NESS *o* Esse shipper é tudo *o* Espero que goste da ATT! Beijos, flor.

**Raquel Cullen:** Ness precisava de alguém a favor, e nada melhor quando esse alguém é a mãe. Edward vai entender com o tempo *o* AHH, e o Emmett é tudo de bom, todas querem. Espero que goste da ATT *o*

**Bella who: **OBRIGADA *o* Adoro essas reações, Edward *o* Espero que goste da ATT :D

**Carla Lobato:** LOVE JAKE E NESS TOO! Sim, eu surto com isso! *o* Que bom que gostou dos outros capítulos, espero que esse possa ser tão bom quanto os outros. Beijos *o*

**Little jey.:** NHÁ, sua fica ta MARA *o* E já estou lendo o capítulo novo *o* Espero que goste da minha ATT :D Beijos.


End file.
